Mi pasado ataca a nuestro presente
by Bailarina del fuego
Summary: L esta pasando una mala racha, su pasado le atormenta como nunca antes, todos le ven extraño, pero los mas interesados en lo que le pasa son Light y Misa, canciones tristes, habitaciones cerradas, vidas entre-lazadas y un pasado que ataca al presente sirviendose de los implacables recuerdos... MAL SUMMARY, LO SE, denle una oportunidad pareja: LxMisa PAUSADA
1. Cita

_Les advierto en mis historias suelo cambiar drásticamente las personalidades de los personajes así que no se alteren hacia ciertos comportamientos y he cambiado algunos detalles de la trama, Misa no ha hecho el pacto de los ojos (todavía) y se la permite entrar en el hotel para dar "apoyo moral" a Light, al que le nombro como Kira._

L estaba jugando al ajedrez con Misa mientras que comía un pastel de chocolate blanco, se estaba tomando un descanso porque todos decían que aunque no durmiese necesitaría relajarse de vez en cuando. Misa estaba algo frustrada; no sabía que ficha tendría que mover, levantó la cabeza y vio a Ryuzaki con la mirada perdida, pero era distinta a la de siempre, normalmente el miraba hacia el frente sin que pudieses adivinar donde estaba mirando, ahora parecía estar mirando al infinito con cierta expresión nostálgica.

Misa: **Ryuzaki, ¿Estás bien? -Claro Misa-Misa, solo estaba pensando en algui… En otra cosa, creo que vamos a dejar aquí el juego, ya seguiremos en otro momento** -Dijo L mientras que se levantaba y se dirigía al ascensor, los que estaban allí se sorprendieron ya que nunca habían visto a Ryuzaki de ese modo, abatido, ni siquiera se había acabado el pastel y había dejado el juego a medias sabiendo que el siempre ganaba al ajedrez, incluso a Light.

L estaba en el ascensor, se fijo en todos los botones que había, diez pisos, marco el número dos, espero unos segundos sin recordar que las cámaras estaban operativos en todas las zonas todos lo momentos del día, Light aprovechando que los demás se habían ido a comer fuera estuvo espiándole, Misa también estaba atenta de lo que hacía, aunque la verdad era que estaba preocupada por Ryuzaki. Light murmuraba posibles cosas que hiciese L allí, pero se cayó de repente cuando oyó algo que no era la voz ni de Misa ni suya, era L el que hablaba, parecía cantar una triste melodía…

 **Pequeño lobo solitario, ya no tienes por qué llorar,**

 **pequeño gato negro sabio,**

 **todo lo debes de ocultar.**

 **Nadie sabrá lo que piensas,**

 **nadie sabrá lo que sientes,**

 **nunca sabrán lo que eras,**

 **nunca sabrán lo que aún eres.**

 **Tú mascara de triste realidad,**

 **tu maquillaje de felicidad fingida,**

 **tu sonrisa cuando algo está mal,**

 **tu verdad todavía desconocida…**

L paró de cantar al encontrarse frente a la puerta número cinco, se subió la camiseta dejando ver un cordón atado a una atura inferior a la del ombligo, lo arranco y cogió lo que colgaba de la cuerda, una llave, la metió dentro de la cerradura y entró, Light estaba buscando en las cámaras del hotel la número 2-5, pero no existía una cámara 2-5.

Light empezó a rechinar entre diente, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Misa, la cual miraba con curiosidad las cámaras.

Kira: **Misa, tu eres una buena amiga de Ryuzaki ¿Cierto? -Claro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Light? -Te quiero pedir un favor, tendrías que seguir a Ryuzaki a todas partes, puedes usar la escusa de que quieres ayudarle en la investigación. - Hmm… Claro, Misa lo hará por Light.**

L's POV

Había entrado en la habitación.

L: **¿Desde cuándo juego al ajedrez con niñas pequeñas? ¿Desde cuándo me voy a llorar cuando me siento triste? ¿Desde cuándo…**

L se acercó a la cama de la correspondiente habitación, era un cuarto para una sola persona, constaba de una especie de salón conde había una televisión, una mesa, una silla y un sofá, también había un cuarto de baño con un váter un lavabo, un espejo y una ducha, y, claro está una cama con dos espejos a los lados, era una cama para dos…

Debajo de la cama saco una caja de zapatos cubierta de garabatos ilegibles por el paso del tiempo, la abrió, había un pequeño cuaderno de tapa de cuero rojo, un saquito de esparto y varios papeles. Cogió el cuadernito y empezó a hojear las paginas, después de eso lo cerro bruscamente y arrojo la caja y lo que había en su interior hacia el suelo con ira, observo los objetos tirados por el suelo, lo único que se le ocurrió fue dormir, la última vez que durmió por fue haría unos trece años, esa noche fue la última vez que durmió hasta este momento.

En su sueño simplemente veía oscuridad, eso era extraño, lo que recordaba de cuando dormía no tenia sueños, y si los tenia no podía recordarlos o entenderlos, ahora se veía a sí mismo, pero más pequeño, como a los diez años, entonces no se sentaba como ahora y no vestía de la misma forma, no siempre fue así, su ropa era prácticamente la misma todos los días; una camiseta de tirantes negra, unos vaqueros ajustados y rasgados que dejaban ver la liga de sus calzoncillos, un cinturón negro con pinchos plateados, unas Convers plateadas y unos cascos negros y azules.

Rara era la vez en la que no se le veía sin sus característicos accesorios, en la mano derecha un guante gris que dejaba ver sus dedos, y un anillo plateado con forma de serpiente, en la izquierda una pulsera negra con pinchos plateados y otro anillo plateado con forma de serpiente, también llevaba un brazalete en el que se veía una L, siempre llevaba encima su monopatín negro con calaveras azules, un paquete de Mikados y su móvil, nunca lo apagaba, le encantaba escuchar música, especialmente el rock alternativo.

A pesar de ser tan pequeño ya había adoptado un estado macarra, es más, los viernes por las noches cantaba en una especie de discoteca que había por el lugar donde vivía, era bastante popular, ya que era muy alto y a gente pensaba que tendría más edad de la autentica, vivía en un orfanato (uno normal, no el de Watari) estaba experimentando mas recuerdos sobre su pasado cuando algo le despertó, alguien parecía estar llamando a la puerta con mucha fuerza, L se levanto algo vago, antes de abrir la puerta guardo la caja y su contenido bajo la cama deshecha debido a los revolcones del sueño, entonces se dirigió hacia la puerta para encontrarse con un Matsuda totalmente histérico, que al verle abrir la puerta se calmo y mando varios mensajes con el móvil, L algo confuso permaneció allí observando como Matsuda estaba más alegre de lo normal hasta que llegaron los demás policías, Light y Misa, algo preocupados todos excepto esos dos últimos.

Watari **: Ryuzaki ¿Por qué no has contestado a las llamadas o a los mensajes? -¿Y por qué no has dicho a donde ibas?** -Dijo Aizawa. **-¿Y porque la cámara de esta precisa habitación falta?** -Dijo Light intentando averiguar algo sobre esa habitación. **-¿Y porque has estado metido ahí tanto tiempo?** -Pregunto Soichiro. **-Pero, ¿Por qué os alteráis tanto? Solo estaba durmiendo unas horas, no es para ponerse así…** -Contesto L algo confundido. - **Ryuzaki, en realidad has estado desaparecido durante casi dos días, y, al no verte en la zona de las cámaras ni en ninguna habitación vigilada nos preocupamos pensando que Kira te había descubierto y te había asesinado.** -Dijo Misa con aparente preocupación **-Vale, siento haberos preocupado, simplemente pensé en echar una siesta, y, bueno, pasó esto… -Ryuzaki…** -Murmuro Misa sin que nadie la escuchase, pero siguió hablando esta vez para que la oyesen. **-Hey Ryuzaki, vayamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, tal vez solo necesites estirar las piernas, y, quien sabe, tal vez te convenza para darte un cambio de imagen. -Hmm, tal vez tengas razón y necesite salir un poco del hotel, ¿Salimos ahora Misa-Misa? -Claro Ryuzaki.**

L salió seguido por Misa hacia el ascensor dejando a todos algo asombrados, L no solía salir casi nunca, y si lo hacía nunca era acompañado, menos de Misa. Kira pensó que Misa estaba siguiendo sus órdenes así que no se asombro tanto como los demás, pero sí que estaba algo sorprendido de que lo estuviese haciendo tan bien lo que le había pedido.

L: **Misa-Misa ¿Te importa que te llame solo por tu nombre? -Supongo que no, pero entonces tu déjame llamarme Ryu ¿Vale? -Claro, bueno, vamos al garaje.** -Los dos permanecieron en silencio hasta que el ascensor se detuvo en la panta del garaje, allí L guio a Misa hasta una esquina e la que había una Suzuki negra con llamas azules. **-Ryu, no me digas que -Si, es mía, pero hace mucho que no monto y aquí no tengo casco, espero que no te importe. -No, siempre quise montar en una moto, y esta es muy chula, es una Suzuki ¿Cierto? -Correcto, siempre me gustó ese tipo de moto, desde pequeño, y bueno, ahora la tengo, anda, monta, luego me dices a donde me quieres llevar. -Claro.** -Los dos subieron a la moto, L probó los mandos para adaptarse un poco a la moto y Misa observaba algo curiosa a L, cuando de repente este arranco la moto y la llevo hasta la salida del parking, la cual ya estaba abierta, Misa se agarraba a L ya que nunca había montado en una moto y esta parecía ir algo rápido, por lo que estaba algo asustada. Cuando se acostumbro a la moto empezó a dirigir a L lo mejor que pudo, hasta que llego a un esquina y le dijo que parase ahí.

El paro justo en frente de la tienda a la que quería ir Misa, se bajo y ayudo a Misa a bajarse ignorando a la gente que les miraba murmurando cosas como: **-¿Esa es Misa-Misa? ¿Quién es ese? ¿No te parece mono? ¿Dónde lo habrá conocido? ¿Serán pareja?** Misa y L lo oían, pero hicieron oídos sordos y siguieron caminando, llegaron a la tienda y Misa le dijo que entraran, a lo que L obedeció.

Misa: **Mira, esta falda es muy bonita, pero es muy cara… -¿Pero tú no deberías ganar mucho como modelo? -Sí, pero Light dice que debo ahorrar para cosas más importantes que la ropa… -Si ese es el caso te la puedo comprar yo, aunque no lo parezca salir me ha despejado bastante, como compensación hoy te comprare todo lo que quieras, y no te preocupes por el dinero. -Pero… Hemos venido para comprarte ropa a ti… -Tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie, además vinimos para animarme, nada me haría más feliz que ver tu sonrisa, Misa.** -A decir verdad era la primera vez que la llamaba Misa, le gustaba, que la llamaran, así, se sentía diferente de cómo lo decía Light, a pesar de haber sido dicho por L se sentía más cariñoso. **-Bueno, si ese el caso miraremos ropa para los dos, mira, aquí está la sección de adolescente, vamos a ver si hay algo bonito. -Claro…** -Los dos estuvieron mirando un poco pero no encontraron nada que pegase con el estilo de L, Misa siguió mirando cuando L le toco la espalda enseñándole varias cosas que había cogido mientras que ella buscaba ropa para él, le señalo el probador y Misa asintió algo asombrada.

Cuando salió llevaba puesto un vestido corto de color rojo oscuro con una pequeña abertura cerrada por cordones en la parte derecha de la pierna, unos guantes de rayas negras y rojas que llegaban por encima de los codos y dejaba ver sus dedos, unos calcetines largos negros que quedaban un poco por debajo del vestido y unos botines del mismo color que el vestido.

Misa: **Ryu, esto… Me encanta, es súper bonito. -Me alegra haber acertado ¿Quieres que te lo compre? -Es que, tampoco quiero que te gastes el dinero en mí. -Ya te he dicho que el dinero no es el problema, si quieres te lo puedes llevar puesto. -Claro, me encanta, pero antes quiero que te compres algo de ropa tú también. -Si insistes, pero no creo que vaya a encontrar nada por aquí…-Tal vez tengas razón, ¿y si te compramos algo más formal, anda esto tal vez te quede bien… Sí, estoy segura, pruébatelo. -Vale…**

L salió ajustándose una corbata negra con la mano y abrochándose los botones de una manga de una camisa blanca con la boca y la otra mano, llevaba unos pantalones de color negro. Misa se acerco y le ajustó la corbata.

Misa: **Ahora ya estas perfecto, aunque no lo parezca te sienta muy bien el estilo formal. -Gracias Misa, pero me parece haber visto antes algo por ahí que me interesa. -Entonces vayamos a verlo.**

L se paro delante de un maniquí que llevaba unos vaqueros grises rasgados, una camiseta negra de manga corta que delante tenía una calavera y dos guitarras a modo de bandera pirata y por detrás ponía: not an ángel.

Misa: **¿Esto? -La verdad es que yo siempre fui un poco macarra, ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me pega? ¿O no te gusta? -La verdad es que igual que me gustan las motos me gusta lo macarra, aunque más bien lo gótico. -Ah, ya sé lo que dices, como una loli gótica. -Algo así, bueno ¿Te lo vas a comprar? -Creo que me voy a llevar puesto lo que me elegiste tú y… Si, esto me lo compro, bueno, ¿Hay algún sitio al que quieras ir? -Bueno, la verdad es… que siempre quise hacerme mechas. -¿Y por qué no te las hiciste nunca? -Porque a nadie le gustarían, pero a ti sí, creo que eres al primero que puedo llamar de verdad amigo. -Misa…** **Bueno, vayamos a la peluquería a por esas mechas que querías. -Claro Ryu.** Llegaron allí Misa con su vestido nuevo y L con su camisa, la gente seguía mirándoles y haciendo fotos. Se notaba que Misa estaba nerviosa, L puso su mano en el hombro de la chica y le dijo que estaba bien, eso la tranquilizo, y el hecho de que la llamase por su nombre la reconfortaba aun más.

Dentro de la peluquería Misa miro los tipos de peinado que proponían, le indico a L unas extensiones y unas mechas rojas. El la miro como diciéndole que le quedaría bien. Estuvo esperando un rato en un sillón negro hasta que Misa salió teniendo un pelo más largo y algunos mechones de color rojo.

L: **Solo falta una cosa para que estés perfecta.** -Misa puso una cara confusa y miro como L sacaba de una bolsa y le ponía algo en el pelo, se miro en un espejo, era una diadema con unas orejas de gatita del mismo color que su vestido. Se puso muy contenta y abrazo a L, quien correspondió el abrazo.

L: **Misa ¿Te apetece ir a algún sitio más o nos volvemos a la oficina? -No se me ocurre nada, pero tampoco quiero irme ya… -¿Y si vamos a por un helado? -Pero, no quiero engordar mas… -Tranquila, no engordaras, tienes un cuerpo muy bonito, además, aunque engordases seguirías siendo muy linda. -Bueno, si tú lo dices…**

Después de tomar un helado juntos fueron a un zoológico, después fueron a cenar a un sitio algo elegante, Misa se sentía algo incomoda entre tanto lujo, pero la presencia de L la reconfortaba.

L: Jajaja **, hoy lo he pasado muy bien Misa. -Yo también Ryu, ¿Tienes pensado algún lugar más? Pero que no sea elegante, pase mucha vergüenza en el restaurante, todos me miraban.** -Dijo Misa volteando el rostro con cierta expresión de enojo. **-¿Por qué pasaste vergüenza? Ah, ya entiendo, te molestaba que todos esos hombres se quedaran deslumbrados por tu belleza, y te molestaba que las mujeres te miraran mal por ello, ¿Verdad? -¿El qué?** -Dijo extrañada Misa. **-Si todos nos miraban eran porque los hombres estaban enfadados con migo por estar cenando contigo y las mujeres enfadadas contigo por crear esa reacción en sus parejas.** -Dijo L acariciando su mejilla ahora bastante roja. - **Pensé que era al revés, que el guapo eras tú.** -Dijo Misa confundida. **-Jajaja, que graciosa Misa, bueno, el sitio al que te quiero llevar es ese.** -Dijo señalando una noria que había frente a un lago, a poca distancia de aquí.

Los dos iban caminando hacia la noria gigante, no se habían dado cuenta, pero desde hacía un rato habían ido cogidos de la mano, Misa miro a L, lo había pasado verdaderamente bien, entonces se dio cuenta de que iban de la mano, se ruborizo bastante, pero no le soltó la mano, la verdad, era una extraña sensación, notaba como su mano y sus mejillas estaban calientes muy calientes, dios le quemaba, pero no era un ardor doloroso, más bien cálido y reconfortante


	2. Asuntos pendientes

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Narración **Dialogo** _Pensamientos_ Lugares, puntos de vista o fechas.

(…) La verdad, era una extraña sensación, notaba como su mano y sus mejillas estaban calientes, muy calientes, dios le quemaba, pero no era un ardor doloroso, más bien cálido y reconfortante.

L iba a llamar la atención de la dependienta dando unos golpecitos en la mesa, pero noto que tenía algo en la mano, giro la cabeza y vio la mano de Misa, la cual estaba algo ruborizada, rápidamente le soltó la mano poniéndosela en la nuca mirando hacia otro lado, pero con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Misa se reía tímidamente, ¿Tanto se le notaba el sonrojo? Claro que con su piel blanca debería notarse bastante, decidió dejar de pensar en eso y dio los golpes en la mesa para que la dependiente les atendiera.

L: **Disculpe, dos entradas para la noria. -Claro caballero, son diez mil yens, oferta de la noche.** -L pago y cogió las entradas, ayudo a Misa a subirse a la cabina y cada uno se sentó en un lado de esta quedando uno en frente del otro, L miraba el horizonte, era la mirada que había puesto esa mañana antes de desaparecer, Misa buscaba su mirada, pero no la encontraba, y cuando L buscaba la suya ella la evitaba.

L: **Misa, ¿Quién te lo pidió? -¿El qué? -Esto, ¿Quién te pidió que me animases, o que me siguieras? -¿Q-que? No, que va, esto fue porque quise. -Lo estás haciendo. -¿El qué? -Cuando miente pones una mueca. -E-eso no es cierto. -Hmm, por un momento pensé que había pasado un día genial con Misa-Misa, pero resulta que había estado matando el tiempo con una marioneta. -Ryuzaki… Yo, yo no…** -Miro hacia abajo, pero vio el vestido que le había regalado, se sentía incluso peor que cuando L le había llamado marioneta. **-Ryu… Yo, yo no soy una marioneta, yo… Vale, es cierto que esto me lo pidió alguien, pero… -Déjalo, simplemente me había hecho ilusiones, siento haberte molestado todo el día, prometo que esto no se repetirá Misa-Misa.** -Misa se quedo callada mirando a L, de nuevo tenia la mirada perdida, había dejado de llamarla Misa, su tono era muy frio y cortante, aunque él nunca fuese muy expresivo se notaba sentimiento en su voz, pero ahora, era completamente fría. **-Ryu… Yo, no quería hacerte daño, simplemente… Lo siento… -No, está bien, solo una pregunta, ¿De verdad me consideras un amigo? -Claro que si Ryu, contigo me siento bien, es distinto a como me siento con Light, o con cualquier otro, contigo siento que somos amigos de antes…** -L abrió mucho los ojos dirigiéndose a una Misa cabiz-bajo, la miro unos segundos. **-Lo sé. -¿El qué? -Que eres el segundo Kira, y que Light es el primero. -¡¿Qué?! Ah, sigues sospechando de nosotros, y seguro que aceptaste salir conmigo para conseguir algo de información. -Y eso me lo dice una marioneta. -Y-yo n-no soy u-una ma-rioneta.** -Dijo Misa tartamudeando, por mucho que se quisiese engañar ella solo estaba siendo usada por Light… **-Misa, ¿En serio viniste porque alguien te lo pidió? -Bueno… Es cierto que alguien me pidió que te animase o siguiera, pero esto fue idea mía, además, si tuviese que seguirte lo haría dentro del edificio. -Misa, No pensaras que acepte a salir contigo solo por información, ¿Verdad? -P-pues no, no pienso que tú seas capaz de caer tan bajo.** - _No creo que tú seas como Light…_

Silencio-

L: **Misa, hoy me lo he pasado genial. -Yo también Ryu.** -Misa se había fijado, la había vuelto a llamar Misa, su voz y su mirada eran normales, entonces él se giro para ver la cara de Misa, la cual se sonrojo mucho y giro la cabeza, cuando noto que algo tocaba su mejilla, se giro y ahí estaba Ryuzaki, le había dado un beso en la mejilla, las cuales noto arder por lo ruborizada que estaba **-¿Q-que ha-ces? -Solo quería ver si te podías sonrojar tanto como el color del vestido.** -Dijo L soltando una risita, después la miro co ternura, pero Misa tenía una mueca de enfado. Se acerco bastante a L. **-¿Q-que haces Mi-** No pudo continuar la frase porque Misa le había dado un beso en los labios, aunque sin lengua, después de unos segundos ella se separo de L. **-Ahora eres tu el que esta sonrojado jajaja. -¿Con que eso era? Pobre Misa, has empezado una guerra que nunca podrás ganar… -¿Eh?** -L agarro de las caderas a Misa y le dio un beso en los labios, de nuevo sin lengua, pero Misa lo notaba distinto, cuando rodaba escenas de beso muy de vez en cuando notaba algo cálido, pero el beso que le estaba dando L era más cálido y tierno, aunque ni tuviese lengua Misa noto que transmitía mas emociones que ningún otro beso… **-Ahora tu eres la sonrojada.** -Misa iba a contestar, pero las puertas de la noria se abrieron, se había acabado el tiempo. Antes de que Misa pudiese reaccionar L ya había bajado y le estaba tendiendo la mano para ayudarla a bajarse, la cual Misa acepto.

En el edificio:

Matsuda: **-Oye Misa-Misa ¿Quién es ese y por qué le dejas entrar aquí? -Es Ryuzaki…** -Se le cae una gotita de sudor por detrás de la frente. **-¡¿Queeee?! -Matsuda, ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?, Un momento… ¿Quién es ese y porque está aquí dentro?** -A mis se les cae una gotita de sudor por detrás de la frente después de que Soichiro dijese eso. **-¿En serio no me reconocéis? -¿Ryuzaki?** -Dijo un extrañado Kira. **-¿En serio no me reconocen?** -Dijo L aun con la gotita de sudor. **-Vaya Misa-Misa, cuando dijiste que intentarías dar a Ryuzaki un cambio de imagen no pensé que lo conseguirías de tal manera. -Ey, Misa ¿Y eso que llevas puesto? ¿No te he dicho que no gastes más de lo necesario? -Tranquilo Light-kun, ha sido un regalo de mi parte, como agradecimiento, ya no estoy tan decaído. -Ah, bueno, entonces está bien… -Bueno, sentimos haber armado tanto escándalo, creo que todos deberíamos irnos a dormir, esta vez yo también lo hare, creo que saben que habitación es, por si pasa lo de esta mañana, buenas noches, si me disculpan. -Espera Ryu, yo también subo.** -Dijo Misa intentando alcanzar a L, el cual ya estaba entrando al ascensor.

En el ascensor:

Misa: **Ryu, lo de la noria… -Tranquila, no le diré a nadie. -Gracias, pero, quisiera, como decirlo, que lo olvidaras, no todo, solo recuerda que si soy tu amiga, pero nada más…** -Misa seguía hablando, pero la verdad era que L había dejado de prestarle atención después de que le pidiese que olvidara lo ocurrido en la noria. De nuevo esa actitud decaída… Se abrieron las puertas en su plata y L camino hacia adelante. **-Buenas noches, Misa-Misa.** -Ni si quiera se dio la vuelta para decírselo.

L entro en su actual habitación, la 2-5, habían puesto una cámara, pero solo donde el salón, L miro hacia la cámara con exasperación y molestia, después de eso, se fijo en un papel que había debajo de la mesa, se agacho para cogerlo y lo miro atentamente, parecía una hoja de diario, L la soltó lentamente, estuvo de pie en silencio hasta que de repente empezó a gritar.

L: ¡Aaaghhhh! ¡Kso! (Mierda) ¡Ksenda! (No me jodas / Deja de joderme). -Siguió gritando hasta que sus cuerdas vocales no le permitieron seguir, después de eso solo pudo tirarse encima de la cama y dormir…

Al día siguiente en la habitación de L:

L se levanto por culpa de una ventana abierta que dejaba entrar la luz directamente en los ojos del detective, se miro en uno de los espejos que tenia a los lados de la cama, la noche anterior se había olvidado de quitarse la ropa debido a que no estaba acostumbrado a dormir, estaba bastante arrugada, se quito la corbata, la camisa y los pantalones hasta quedar en Bóxers, después de eso se dirigió al baño, allí se quito sus calzoncillos, se metió en la ducha pero permaneció de pie, dejo que callera agua fría sobre su cabeza, sentía que con cada gota que caía sobre él era una preocupación menos que tenia. Cuando se sintió más relajado lleno la bañera de agua caliente y se sentó poco a poco, noto como sus músculos se relajaban y entraba en un estado de calma que parecía imperturbable. Hasta que hoyo repetidos golpes en la puerta y una voz femenina que le llamaba. El se salió de la bañera, se puso una toalla en la piernas y cogió otra para secarse el pelo, mientras que lo hacia se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con la cara de enfado de Misa.

L: **¿Qué pasa ahora Misa-Misa? -Llevo cinco minutos llamándote a la puerta. -Y yo me estaba dando un baño.** -Misa no se había fijado en su escasez de ropa, le extraño ver que tenía un cuerpo bien tonificado, no estaba excesivamente marcado, pero era verdad que tenía un cuerpo bonito, después se ruborizo y se reprendió a si misma por pensar en eso, esperaba que L bromease respecto a su sonrojo, pero cuando se encontró con su mirada la vio con desinterés y tal vez algo de exasperación. **-Puesto, que no vas a hablar más me voy a cambiar, puedes avisar a los demás de que sigo a salvo, si quieres, claro. -C-claro.**

En el centro de operaciones:

Watari: **Señorita Misa, ¿Dónde está el joven Ryuzaki? Entendí que usted le despertaría para que viniese cuanto antes. -Ah, dijo que vendría en cuanto terminase de cambiarse. -Muchas gracias.**

Kira: **Misa, ¿Puedes venir un momento?** -Misa asintió y se dirigió hacia el castaño. **-¿Pasa algo Light? -No, solo quiero que me digas si averiguaste algo sobre L? -No creo que sea importante, pero lo que pude sacar fue que L no fue siempre el increíble detective, lo que creo es que seguramente durante su infancia fuese un chico normal. -¿Y de dónde has sacado eso? -Note que tenía un lado algo macarra, pensé que ese comportamiento es más normal adoptarlo en la adolescencia. -Puede que no sea mucho, pero estas aprendiendo a indagar, eso es bueno, ahora sigue con tu trabajo.** -Dijo señalando el ascensor, el cual se estaba abriendo. Misa se quedo viendo como sus puertas dejaban ver al hombre que estaba dentro del ascensor, mientras que Kira se fue hacia su portátil.

L salió del ordenador, vestía una camisa negra, unos pantalones también negros y una corbata blanca.

Matsuda: **Vaya Misa-Misa, hiciste un buen trabajo eligiendo ropa para Ryuzaki. -En realidad mi vestimenta no está relacionado con Amane, esto es un regalo de otra persona.** -Automáticamente todos miraron a Watari. **-Déjenme decirles que tampoco está relacionado con Watari, ahora, si me disculpan tengo asuntos que atender.** -Dijo dando una mirada cómplice a Watari. **-Ah, entiendo, tenga cuidado joven Ryuzaki, ¿Algún limite?** -Dijo Watari devolviéndole la mirada. **-Tres. -Entendido joven Ryuzaki, valla con cuidado.** -Kira miro a Misa, la cual reaccionando intento alcanzar a L. **-Ryu, ¿te puedo acompañar? Estar aquí es realmente aburrido. -Lo siento Amane, pero no es necesaria su presencia para este asunto. -Pero… -He dicho ahora, si me disculpan, nos vemos señores, por cierto, no se preocupen si tardo en regresar, Watari se hará cargo de esa situación.** -Dijo mientras el equipo le veía por las cámaras como L se alejaba del edificio, ahora todos, (Incluso Aizawa que odia estas situaciones) miraron a Watari pidiendo aclaraciones.

Watari: **-Supongo que podre contarles lo básico, cada año en esta fecha exacta el joven Ryuzaki va a ver a alguien importante para él, pero antes de esas fechas siempre esta decaído, tal vez por eso acepto la propuesta de la señorita Misa, pensé que iría a por ropa nueva que llevar, pero siempre es la misma, es una de las pocas veces que le veo vestir bien, siempre procura ir vestido con algo un poco más elegante que su ropa habitual. Les aviso que seguramente tarde mas de veinticuatro horas en volver, si en tres días no ha vuelto habrá que buscarle.**

Después de esta declaración empezaron a murmurar (Hasta Aizawa tenía ganas de saber quién era la persona con la que quedaba).

Kira: **Si son tres días como máximo es que debe ser un amigo muy importante.** **-¿Por qué dices amigo? Está claro que es una mujer, si no, se vestiría como siempre, además, si es alguien especial ¿Por qué solo una vez al año?** -Dijo Matsuda. **-Si Ryuzaki esta decaído los días antes de encontrársela es porque hay algo con ella que anda mal.** -Dijo Aizawa. **-Tal vez el estuviera enamorado de ella pero ella se casara y quedaran como amigos, ella se mudo y por eso Ryu solo pasa una vez con ella al año, por ello también es una vez muy larga, y por eso esta decaído antes de encontrarse con ella.** -Dijo Misa metiéndose en la conversación. **-Vaya, eso sería bastante posible, pero la pregunta seria ¿Quién es ella?** -Dijo Soichiro. **-Para enamorar a Ryuzaki tiene que ser alguien muy especial, ¿Sabrá el nombre de Ryuzaki? ¿O sabrá si quiera que él sea L?** -Dijo Mogi. **-Puede sonar cotilla, pero, ¿Y si alguien le siguiera?** -Dijo Kira mirando a Misa. **-Podría ir yo, no tengo nada que hacer y vosotros estáis trabajando.** -Dijo obedeciendo a Kira. **-Pero… Esta es la vida privada de Ryuzaki, ¿No nos estaremos metiendo donde no os incumbe?** -Pregunto Aizawa. **-El prácticamente nos ha apartado de nuestras familias, creo que tenemos derecho a saber con quién se pasa de fiesta tres días.** -Dijo Kira. **-Eso es verdad, además, no mientas Aizawa, tu también tienes curiosidad por saber quién es la amiga de Ryuzaki.** -Dijo Mogi. **-Bueno, vosotros haced lo que queráis, a mi no me metáis en esto.** -Dijo Aizawa dirigiéndose a su ordenador. **-Entonces está decidido, Misa-Misa seguirá a Ryu.** -Dijo Misa con una actitud muy alegre.

KandraK: Muchas gracias por tu review, cuando una está empezando los comentarios alientan mucho, intentare no tardar demasiado en subir el próximo capítulo.

Bien ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Reviews alentadores, amenazas de escribir mi nombre en la death note?

Nos vemos en la siguiente historia.


	3. Otra cita?

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Narración **Dialogo** _Pensamientos_ Lugares, puntos de vista o fechas.

(…) -Entonces está decidido, Misa-Misa seguirá a Ryu. -Dijo Misa con una actitud muy alegre.

Misa se fue hacia su habitación y se vistió, se puso un top de tirantes negro, una falda de cuadros rojos y negros y unos botines también negros, se hizo una coleta dejando dos pequeños mechones rodeando su cara, también se puso unas gafas de sol, que un montón de fans la rodeasen mientras que seguía a Ryu no le vendría demasiado bien.

Con L:

 _Antes de visitarla tengo que ir a algunos sitios, para mañana tengo que tener listas algunas cosas…_

L camino hacia un gran edificio, entro en él y se metió en el ascensor, allí subió a la quinta planta, la ultima. Al salir del ascensor se encontró con un montón de mini-despachos. Avanzo hasta encontrar una oficina cerrada, a diferencia de las otras, las cuales en vez de puerta tenían un hueco en la pared, esta oficina era por lo menos dos veces las otras, entro y se encontró con una sala de suelo blanco, una mesa de cristal, una silla de cuero negro y varias estanterías y cajones llenos de archivos y documentos. L pasó con su pose habitual mirando con curiosidad a sus lados hasta que llego a la mesa, en ella había varios documentos, unos mini cajones donde había materiales de oficina y algunas fotos enmarcadas. Se acerco a un cajón y saco una mochila de profesor de cuero, también saco una caja y se sentó en la silla marrón, abrió la caja y empezó a comer algunos dulces que había dentro. Estuvo así un rato hasta que se sintió con energía suficiente para seguir un rato más sin sus dulces en los bolsillos. Abrió la mochila y vio algunos papeles, bolsas de diferentes tamaños y una cartera, cuando cerró la mochila entro una mujer de pelo largo y ondulado color castaño oscuro, vestía una camisa color malva, unos vaqueros y unos tacones negros, se acerco hacia L y se puso en frente suya al otro lado de la mesa.

L: **Buenos días Yukiko, supongo que ya sabes porque estoy aquí.** -Dijo L mirando a la chica en frente suyo.

\- **Siento decir que sí, es lo mismo todos los años, pero no esperaba que vinieses un día antes Coild.** -Dijo la tal Yukiko.

\- **¿Qué puedo decir? La verdad es que necesitaba una escusa para abandonar un poco el trabajo, y bueno, seguramente Watari se haya visto obligado a decirles lo que pasa, tendrán cosas en las que pensar para unos días, este caso me tiene de bastante mal humor.** -Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- **Ya me olía algo al ver tu cara, bueno, déjame arreglar unas cosas y nos vamos.** -Dijo revisando unos documentos.

\- **Te espero en el restaurante de la esquina.** -Dijo levantándose.

\- **Claro.** -Dijo despidiéndole con la mirada.

L cogió la mochila y bajo por el ascensor.

Con Misa.

 _Aaagh, llevo andando todo el día y sigo sin encontrar a Ryu, tal vez debería volver al edificio, pero… Ahora tengo hambre, anda, ahí hay una cafetería, que suerte, esta vacio, ah no espera, hay alguien… ¡Ryu! Sera mejor que no me vea._

Misa se quedo en una esquina de la cafetería de modo que ella podía ver a L pero él a ella no. De momento solo le veía pidiendo dulces y café con toneladas de azúcar hasta que saco su móvil, parecía estar leyendo un mensaje, esto le extraño, no solía recibir mensajes si no eran de sus compañeros de trabajo, y no creía que se lo hubiesen mandado ellos, entonces pidió la carta y señalo algunos platos al camarero, al rato trajo un plato de espaguetis con tomate y chorizo, un plato con un filete de carne y patatas fritas, además de una botella de vino, Misa se fijo en la etiqueta, abrió mucho los ojos, ese vino lo había visto en un programa de la tele, se lo había enseñado a Light, pero él le había dicho que ni siquiera ella podría permitirse un vino así sin tener que trabajar de más.

 _¿Quién sería tan especial para que Ryu como para que se comporte así? Se arregla, no quiere que nadie sepa quién es, no dice nada a nadie y pasa con ella tres días seguidos._ Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver a una mujer sentarse en la mesa de Ryu, les vio hablar de algo, pero no pudo escuchar el que, también vio a la mujer de pelo castaño oscuro comer de los espaguetis y beber del vino que había pedido Ryu. Inmediatamente saco su móvil, hizo unas fotos y se las mando a Kira.

En el cuartel:

Kira: **Hey, Misa ha mandado unas fotos.** -Dijo con un falso interés.

- **¿Y?** -Dijo Aizawa haciendo entender que no le importaba.

\- **Pues que en las fotos aparece Ryuzaki en un restaurante sentado con una mujer.** -Al escuchar esto se acercaron a ver las fotos que miraba Kira con interés fingido.

\- **Parece guapa, pero no creo que sea así como Ryuzaki se enamora.** -Dijo Mogi.

 **\- Además, creo que Aizawa tiene razón. ¿No nos estaremos metiendo en la vida personal de Ryuzaki? Puede que nos haya apartado de nuestras familias, pero nos da días libres sin pedir explicaciones, este es único día libre que se ha tomado y habría que tener en cuenta que prácticamente trabaja el doble de nosotros ya que no duerme, o casi nunca lo hace. Tal vez deberíamos decirle a Misa que dejase de seguirle.** -Dijo algo arrepentido.

\- **De acuerdo, se lo comentare a Misa.** -Dijo Kira, pero lo que de verdad hizo fue decirle en un mensaje que lo estaba haciendo muy bien y que siguiera así.

Con L:

Yukiko: **Gracias por la comida, y por el vino, eres la única persona que conozco capaz de comprarlo sin arruinarse.** -Dijo encantada

\- **Ya sabes que el dinero no es problema para mí, sabes que si quisiese podría comprar el restaurante y todo lo que lleva dentro.** -Dijo el detective con indiferencia.

\- **Jejeje, bueno, eso siempre se me olvida, es que tú no eres precisamente el estereotipo normal de multimillonario, por cierto. ¿Tú no pides nada?** -Dijo la castaña con curiosidad.

\- **Ya he comido algunos postres.** -Contesto L como si fuera una excusa.

\- **Digo comida de verdad, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas que te lo de yo?** -Dijo con burla.

\- **¿Y si fuese así?** -Dijo mientras que abría la boca y cerraba los ojos, pero lo que no espero fue que esa chica de verdad le diera de comer unos espaguetis.

\- **Ey… Sabes que no lo decía en serio.** -Dijo L tragando esos espaguetis.

\- **Por eso precisamente lo he hecho, y si no quieres que siga haciéndolo será mejor que comas por tu cuenta.** -Repuso como amenaza.

\- **Está bien, está bien, pero comeré de lo tuyo.** -Dijo echándose parte de la comida de su acompañante en su plato y vertiendo algo de vino en su copa.

Pero no sabían que cierta rubia les acababa de sacar una buena tanda de fotos, se sorprendió al ver a L dejándose dar la comida, como una pareja normal, también se sorprendió al verle siendo convencido de que comiese algo que no fuese dulce, cuando ella ya lo había intentado sin éxito varias veces, también le había convencido de que bebiese algo de vino, y cuando ella le ofrecía algo con una pizca de alcohol, aunque fuese en un postre, lo rechazaba.

Después de que los dos hubiesen comido en silencio L hablo:

\- **Bueno, creo que es hora de ponerse en marcha, no me apetece dejarlo para el último momento, ¿Sabes?** -Dijo L levantándose del asiento.

\- **Si quieres, vamos, elige a donde quieres ir primero.** -Dijo Yukiko limpiándose con una servilleta.

\- **Tú sígueme, vamos andando.** -Dijo el peli-negro pagando la cuenta.

\- **Claro, hay que bajar la comida, muy rica, por cierto, otro día invito yo.** -Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

Los dos siguieron hablando de cosas triviales hasta que llegaron a una floristería.

Florista: **Buenos días, anda, si son Coild-san y Yukiko-san, vaya, hoy se han adelantado un día, pero no importa, las encargue y llegaran en unas horas, siento no poder darles el pedido, en cuanto lleguen les llamaré para que puedan venir a por ellas.** -Dijo la dependienta mientras que preparaba unos ramos.

\- **Muchas gracias, señora, es usted muy amable, nos vemos en un rato.** -Dijo la señora despidiéndoles con la mano.

\- **¿Y ahora qué hacemos?** -Dijo Yukiko una vez salieron de la floristería.

\- **Las demás cosas las tengo encargadas, pero aun me falta eso.** -Dijo L resaltando la última palabra.

\- **Ahhh, entonces ¿Qué hacemos?** -Pregunto Yukiko poniendo una mueca pensativa.

\- **Si quieres te pago una entrada al spa ese que de querías ir y yo me quedo en la oficina terminando ese asunto, cuando me llame para eso recogemos todo de paso, después terminamos el otro asunto y ya mañana lo terminamos sin prisas.** -Dijo L con su tono indiferente.

\- **Pero me sabe mal dejarte trabajando cuando yo estoy de relax.** -Dijo la castaña con el ceño levemente fruncido.

\- **He sido yo quien te lo ha propuesto, no seas maleducada y acepta mi oferta.** -Dijo L mirándola con una mueca haciendo que se riera.

\- **Si insistes… Bueno, nos vemos en un rato.** -Dijo Yukiko mientras que se iba caminando. L, por otro lado se iba hacia el bloque de oficinas.

L's POV:

 _Supongo que tendré que ponerme a trabajar, espero que no me cueste tanto como la última vez._

Unas (Cuantas) horas después:

\- **Yukiko, ya han llamado de las flores, pero como yo he acabado puedes quedarte ahí, ya iré yo.** -Dije hablando por el teléfono

\- **Gracias Coild, nos vemos en unas horas.** -Dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

Iba caminando con su pose habitual, cuando, al girar una esquina:

\- **Lo siento ¿Está usted bien?** -Pregunte después de haber chocado con alguien. - **¿Amane? ¿Qué haces por aquí?** -Se fijo en que se le había caído el móvil a Misa, así que fue a cogerlo, pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. - **Amane ¿Seria mucha molestia explicarme porque me estabas sacando fotos en mis días libres?** -Pregunto L con el ceño fruncido.

\- **Y-yo no estaba haciéndote fotos.** -Repuso nerviosa Misa.

\- **¿Y esto qué es?** -Dijo L enseñándole la pantalla del móvil.

\- **Eso, eso no es…** -Dijo Misa con aparente preocupación.

\- **¿Qué no es lo que parece? Porque yo creo que sí, a mi me parece que alguien, por no decir Light, por no decir Kira, te ha mandado a investigar sobre mi vida privada para tener información que pueda servir en un futuro, y tú me has encontrado intimando con una amiga, has empezado a hacer muchas fotos y a mandárselas, ahora ¿Cuál es vuestro plan? ¿Secuestrarla y amenazarme con que si no doy mi nombre la matareis? ¿Torturarla hasta que diga mi nombre? El cual no sabe, venga dímelo, segundo Kira.** -Dijo L levantando la voz, en la cual se notaba que estaba muy enfadado, Misa estaba algo asustada, L nunca se dejaba llevar por las emociones, y menos por las emociones negativas.

\- **N-no, yo solo estaba… solo…** -Dijo Misa dijo Misa nerviosa y algo asustada.

\- **Hmpft, aun sabiendo que eres el segundo Kira me esperaba más de ti, Amane.** -Dijo mirándola con desprecio.

\- **Pero yo… solo quería averiguar por qué estabas tan decaído los últimos días.** -Dijo Misa, pero eso no era lo que quería decir, pero noto algo raro, a pesar de ser actriz, había momentos en los que no podía mentir, cuando estaba segura d que no lo creerían o cuando se lo decía a alguien muy importante, como a Light, la verdad era que no tenía idea de donde habían salido esas palabras, no era la excusa planeada ni era la verdad, o si…

\- **No mientas, seguro Watari ya os ha dicho algo a todos, y habréis llegado a la más corriente solución.** -Dijo con su expresión indiferente.

\- **Que visitabas a tu chica especial…** -Dijo Misa como si se hubiese acabado de dar cuenta.

\- **Aunque eso no este del todo correcto se lo podría llamar así.** -Dijo con un tono melancólico.

\- **Entonces…** -Dijo Misa con un ansia interna que no entendía ni ella.

\- **Supongo que tienes derecho a saberlo, y si por alguna razón Kira menciona algo sobre esto tú y Light seréis automáticamente retenidos como principales sospechosos.** -Dijo L de nuevo indiferente ayudando a Misa a incorporarse porque con la charla no le había dado tiempo a levantarse.

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero aparte de que no sabía como "asentar" las bases de un futuro me empezaron a venir ideas para otros fics, y si no empiezo a escribirlas luego se me olvidan, lo cual ya me ha pasado y no mola. -_- Bueno, espero no tardar tanto para hacer el siguiente cap.

KandraK: **Tus Reviews me animan mucho, y claro que visite tus historias, me encantan, ya intentare poner a L de una forma más** _ **sensual.**_ **CX**

Yvonne Lawliet: **Yo tambien sufrí algún que otro derrame nasal escribiendo el fic, gracias por los Reviews.**

Bien ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Reviews alentadores, amenazas de escribir mi nombre en la death note?

Nos vemos en la siguiente historia.


End file.
